


The Serviceman and the Service Top

by SystematicAphrodite



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Blindfolds, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Service Kink, aegis alver deserves to be pegged and overwhelmed with love, househusband aegis, malewife aegis, soft dom, suggest what toys you'd like Aegis to try out in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SystematicAphrodite/pseuds/SystematicAphrodite
Summary: Aegis comes across some things while cleaning at home that peak his curiosity enough to speak up about it. This may or may not result in a crash course on how to get pegged. Spoiler: It 100% does.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Serviceman and the Service Top

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept the OC's name out of the most of this, so this fic can feed you however you like. Setting is outside the canon of the story because I really needed him to get pegged and haven't come across a fic that does it yet. So I will attempt.

He saw it, once. He was helping to rearrange their bedroom, wanting to clean out some untouched corners for the springtime. 

While his nightstand was tasked with being the keeper of their… um, nightly activities' needs like condoms, hand towels and lubricants… her nightstand was presumably filled with oils, creams and lotions that wouldn't fit in their bathroom.

Aegis was moving the nightstands out of the way for cleaning, her top drawer had swung open. A few of the lotion containers had fallen out, and he was quick to pick them up - having noted her routine well enough to know the proper order to put them back. This was where she'd point out his anal-retentiveness proved especially useful. 

Those same golden detail-oriented eyes caught on to an odd tab of fabric sticking out in the corner of the drawer. Lightly, Aegis made to pull it out, only to see the fabric was firmly secured to the bottom of the drawer. 

He carefully removed all the bottles out of the way and set them on the bed. When he pulled at the tab again, he was surprised to find the bottom of the drawer shifted up with it. 

They each had their own matching nightstand on their respective sides of the bed, she had picked them out personally as their 6-month anniversary gift. What he didn't know was that the top drawers were illusionist in design - they had secret compartments built in.

And her compartment was hiding some… interesting things. There were gloves, colorful ropes, leather straps, some small round devices attached to simple remote controls and… two other things he tried to ignore. He put it all back and replaced the compartment back in the drawer and declared to himself that he won't give it another thought, since… she never showed those to him. 

But he'd spend the next 4 hours thinking about it while he mindlessly cleaned the rest of the house. 

When did she get them? How long have they been sitting in there? Is she saving them for something? Has she used them before? He's usually home so when would she have, while he's out shopping in the market?

Soon enough all his questions could be answered, as she entered the doorway. "I'm home, Ae-babe!"

"Welcome home!" He met her in the entry and greeted her with a kiss. "How was work?" His wife slumped in his arms while she kicked off her shoes. 

"Ugh, it was grueling! Half of these people don't understand how clothes work. An armor bikini with spandex straps? They're asking for a wardrobe malfunction on stage! After some back-and-forth negotiations, I told them to give me a couple days for some updated drafts, so... I have tonight free." 

His head buzzed with excitement as her hands slithered into his silver curls. He always liked that she'd get in the mood after a long day at work with uncompromising clients. It wasn't that she'd necessarily carry the anger into bed, but the passion and intensity was always kicked up a notch when she initiated sex.

"How was your day, Aegis?" She pressed soft kisses to his chin. 

"It was fine, I finally got to those troublesome spots in the house we don't normally sweep. I prepared the bath, did you want to wash up before dinner?" His hands wandered around her lower back mindlessly.

Her mouth nipped at his neck. "I guess I should clean off the ick of those clients. I'm not all that hungry for food, though. What'd you make?"

"Just a light salad, did you want wine or juice?" He dipped his head down to nuzzle her nose.

"Hmm, I'll stick with water." She pinched his cheek, "But you should have something sweet, so don't hold back on my account." With a final, deeper kiss than their greeting, she flitted off to the bath. 

Aegis got to work on setting up the table, and prepped to ask about the secret drawer. 

But nerves got the best of him, and dinner was finished without a hitch. It was quiet while they washed the dishes together, his mind still trying to think of the proper way to address his earlier discovery.

She caught on to his muted mood and pulled him close after the last dish was dried and put away. "Ae-chu… you okay? You've been pretty quiet." She lightly patted her hands on his hips.

He blinked, "O-oh, sorry. I got a bit sidetracked in my cleaning earlier, so I know I have some things to take care of tomorrow." 

"You want help? I can take the day off, the team can survive a day without me."

"No, no, it's fine."

She tilted her head, "Oookay… then did you just want to sleep?"

He answered too quickly. "No!" 

"Heh, okay. Let's take it slow then, you seem pretty distant but not distant enough to say no to sex, hmm." She pulled him into a languid kiss, their lips sliding together in a soft dance. "I'll get to the bottom of whatever's bothering you, just you wait." She punctuated the statement with a teasing grope of his backside, causing him to jolt. "Bed, now." 

He followed her instruction and she was quick to press him to the mattress, straddling his hips while they resumed making out. The warmth of her mouth added to the scent of her body wash on her skin was overwhelming to her lover, it was easy to get drunk off of it. His hands found her hips and he grinded up against her core haplessly, seeking more. She responded in kind and ground against the growing tent in his pants while she took a playful bite of his bottom lip. 

They continued rutting like animals as they helped the other out of their clothes. She unmounted and rolled onto the bed to quickly rid herself of her pants and undergarments while Aegis rushed to do the same. He had removed the last pant leg as she rolled once more and took her place over him again. Slick folds slid over his erection, the two lovers sighing over the long awaited sensation. His fingers gripped her hips while she posted her hands on his stomach. They groaned lightly as they slowly rubbed against each other until her fluids coated him effectively. 

She was working on a renewing fading hickey on his collarbone when Aegis felt her hand reaching down and lining him up to her entrance. "V-vidblainn, wait! Did you take the tea this morning?"

He felt her head sink, her face pressing into his chest comically as she groaned in annoyance. "Mmmhph…" 

"Did you?"

"... No." She popped her head up, "I can just eat a handful of juniper berries tonight!"

Now it was his turn to look annoyed as he moved some astray curls from her face. "That's a hospital visit waiting to happen. Your fruit allergy won't allow that."

She waved him off, "Psssh, it's just a mild reaction!"

Aegis frowned and clapped his hands on her cheeks. "Your throat closes up!"

She groaned with her face smooshed. "Ugh, then how about I run out later and get the morning-after pill?" 

He let her go to pinch the bridge of his nose. "That made you violently sick and we thought you got pregnant as a result. Or did you forget already?"

She traced a fingernail around his nipple, "To forget all that is a viable response to a traumatic experience." 

"Then since we agree it was traumatic, don't suggest doing it again," he bemoaned and reached out to his nightstand. Her eyes followed and she leaned forward to latch onto his wrist. 

"Wait! I'll show you my chart, I'm not ovulating! So can we?" 

Aegis tugged on her ear with the arm she held captive. "You come from a long line of large families, I'm certain your body will find a way to surpass what your chart says. That was the case with three of your sisters." 

She pouted and took his hand in hers, toying with his fingers. "Come on, please?" 

"Why are you so insistent today to avoid the condom?" 

She was about to take a digit in her mouth before the question stilled her. 

"I…" She turned her head away, letting her hair shield her eyes. "I figured out that the condoms change the… the curve of you a bit, and so you don't hit me in the right spot. It's tough to chase my orgasm when you're covered up. Plus, these condoms are so thick it feels like a toy."

Sunset eyes reflexively shifted to her nightstand. "A toy, you say? Do you have much experience with those for that comparison?" 

Curly hair bounced across his chest as she straightened up and looked at him, almost mortified. "Experience? W-well, sort of. It was mostly before we got together though, I was experimenting a lo-- a bit..." 

He stroked her hair, fixing it back over her shoulders so she could rest on his chest without any barrier. "For your books, right? The erotica series you published under a pseudonym?" 

Her hands curled nervously over his heart, "Y-yup! Those very ones!"

His eyes refocused on her heightened breathing enjoying the sight of her breasts moving with every inhale. "I recall a number of those books touched on the subject of intercrual sex and other methods of sex that effectively prevented pregnancy." 

Her eyes flickered between him and the Guilt of Sin she was tracing over with her fingers. Her smile was uneasy and her stomach rolled as she tried to figure out where he was going with this. "Uh-huh…" 

"Have we tried everything in your books?" 

Dark brows furrowed. "Uh… no." 

A silver brow raised inquisitively. "Was there something in there that you've wanted to try?" 

"Aegis... What have you been drinking?" 

"What?" 

"I wrote those stories. What makes you think there’s something in there that I don't want to do?" 

"Ah, well." 

"What's up with the questioning? Did you read something that bugged you?" She sat up fully now, and tugged at his arms to do the same as she settled in his lap.

"No, I hadn't gotten a chance to read them again. But, um…" With downcast eyes, he began his apology. "While I was cleaning, I moved your nightstand, and the drawer opened up. I went to fix the bottles in it, but saw this strip of ribbon in the corner. I pulled it and saw the… other half of the drawer. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to talk to you about it or if I even should have approached you about it in the first place." 

"... I see." She shimmied out of his lap and crawled toward the nightstand in question.

His heart dropped, unsure if she was upset, or ashamed or worse. "Vidi?" 

"Hang on, let me just -" She leaned into the drawer and pulled the whole thing out. After dumping the top half of the drawer on top of the nightstand, she turned back to the bed and quietly opened the secret compartment. She laid out everything that was in it. "There we go. This is all of it. I kept it hidden because I… know it's not… normal." Her frown was set in deep and she refused to look up at him. 

An odd pang hit his heart tinged with some unfamiliar feeling of anger. Someone made her feel this way and want to hide it. He did his best to quell the internal roil, but with his signature obstinacy he wanted to ensure this wouldn't come up again.

And he knew that the woman before him in particular never liked being coddled, she preferred to be challenged. "Oh, are you familiar with the standards of sex?" 

Her downtrodden glance immediately turned into confusion. "What?" 

He gave a knowing smirk. "Do you know what everyone is doing in their bedrooms?" 

She sighed and pointed at the items in question. "No, of course not, but all this-" 

"Was bought at a shop, right?" 

She slumped, defeated. "... Right." 

"Which means there's a business market for it, and those store owners are confident that these will be purchased by enough people to keep their business afloat. So you aren't alone in wanting these things, and there's a normalcy in the demand for these products."

She huffed a laugh, "... Well, look at you speaking rationally while sporting a full-on boner. Though I really shouldn't be surprised you can think things out like that…" 

"Well, how about you explain to me what these all do so we can go back to taking care of the aforementioned erection?" 

With wide-eyes and a face flushed red, she stammered. "Y-you… want to try one n-now!?" 

Aegis flashed a starry but somewhat nervous smile with a blush of his own. "It's something you enjoy and have a keen interest in, so yes. I'd like to try."

Excited eyes darted about, unsure where to start. "Ummm, uh... How about you pick out something here that sticks out to you and we'll go from there?" She clapped her hands together resolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's manifestation: **If you made it this far, I hope someone nice that you haven't heard from in a while reaches out to you.** 
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you want to suggest what he should grab and try out first, let me know in a comment. I have some ideas, but haven't fleshed it all out yet. You've got a week or two to help me out.


End file.
